


Jealous

by graces101



Series: Sterek A-Z [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous, Jealous Derek, M/M, Possessive Derek, Sexy Stiles Stilinski, Sterek A-Z, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Stiles makes Derek jealous





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek A-Z  
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

Stiles feels great

He’s hot and sweaty, dancing his heart out. He tried to get Derek to dance but he’s being a Sourwolf, so he went alone.

Swinging his hips seductively to the music

He feels someone put their hands on his hips and plastered themselves to his back

 

3…

2…

1

 

Hands are ripped away and replaced by bigger, familiar hands. 

“Hey Sourwolf” Stiles smirks

Derek mouthed at his neck, causing Stiles to groan in pleasure

“Were you jealous?”

“Shut. Up” Derek growls 

Stiles sniggered 

Derek ran his hands over Stiles’ body “Bed?”

Stiles moaned at Derek’s touch “Bed”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are encouraged ;)
> 
> Next: King


End file.
